gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNX-U02X Masurao
SonicSP 18:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC)I'm pretty sure that image is fanart. RedXIV 01:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) It's damn good fanart then, but I'll fix everthing if it is truely fanart and not legit. Wasabi 02:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) This is Fake i've seen what the suit looks like Yeah, Yeah, I've seen the actual suit too, but i loaded the previous one up because it did look legit, oh well, the pic has been removed, someone load up the new one Wasabi 17:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Eifman was long dead before Trans-Am was introduced! The Trinitys killed him in their second mission. He never even got the chance to examine a false GN Drive. The meisters weren't aware of Trans-Am until after his death. If he figured out Trans-Am he's smarter than Ribbons. Guess what? "Ougi!" simply mean something like "Ultimate secret technique!". Kuruni 07:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Where did you find the code of Masurao:U02X?--Kiraowen 07:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Japanese Wkipedia. Kuruni 08:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) — Eifman figuring out Trans-Am may be because of observation of the True Drive in S1.Perhaps he noticed an important feature or nature in the True Drives that everybody else missed and it is feature that is vital to Trans-Am. This is not mean that he knows of a function called Trans-Am but his notes may contain complex and accurate observations that everybody else missed,and it is unserstanding and information combined with Billy's personal observation of the process that helped Billy create Trans-Am,just a thought of mine. Sort of like Billy can guess mostly how Trans-Am works but misses one important puzzle in the form of sn element/property that the True Drive have which may be hard to measure and if it cannot be measured, then it cannot be copied. Eifman may have created a theory to guess this "final element" and it turned out to be correct. For Billy to require notes to figure out this element, the Tau Drives must lack this element if my scenario turns out to be the case. This element could also be fundamental to the GN-Drive and how it operates but the Tau Drives may use a way to operate normal particle generation without it,a bypass method of sorts but the bypass method that allows Particle generation normally may not allows Trans-Am for a Tau Drive while it may do so for a True GN-Drive. After finding out how the element works, it may have allowed Billy to understand Trans-Am 100% and find a substitute method to apply it Tau Drives or add this element to the Tau Drives. If the latter was true, this important element would not be uniq to the ORiginal's because of its Jupiter origins but perhaps because Tau Drives were made with incomplete Original data. Note that the scenario above is speculation on my part. SonicSP 18:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) SonicSP 18:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmm.......But Eifman and the data about the GN-Drives was annihilated by Johann Trinity in episode 16, S1. So how did Billy obtain the data? I still think that Billy is smarter than Eifman and he figured out Trans-Am himself.--Kiraowen 14:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) @Kiraowan:Billy found the data on some handwritten notes about the GN-Drive by Eifman in his home,this was mentioned directly in the anime at S2 14;at the final part of the episode. I've updated the profile of Masuruo,adding the fact that it possess 2 Pseudo Drives.This was revealed recently in the Masuruo profile of the recently released MS Illustrated 09. I've also changed the combat characteristics a bit,adding at the end of the destruction of the Tau Drives after Trans-Am.This was mentioned both at the March 09 Issue of DX Mechanics and the general info of the Tau Drives being destroyed after Trans-Am is further re-enforced by the HG Hilling's Garazzo profile. Also,according to HG Susanowo manual,the back section is actually GN Condenser for the saber,so the Drive is probsably not on the back,thus I removed the mentioned from the Pseodo Trans-Am section Also guys,there's 2 Trans-Am sections and I think they're redundant,we're going to need to change that. SonicSP 16:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a whack at condensing those 2 sections this weekend. Nkuzmik 18:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Two differently made Trans-Am systems? According to the recent edits, the data suggests that Billy's own Trans-Am is different from that of the Innovators' Trans-Am, is that true? Wasabi 22:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I've contacted that editor and asked them to put a citation reference in the page.--Nkuzmik 00:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I am the editor in question,so I'll elaborate a bit.I found the info on the Susanowo page of the 00 website,I was just browsing the Ms section for fun and since the reborns sections was SO INFORMATIVE as we all know if you've read Mike_S_6 translation of the profile.Most got nothing new but the Susanowo section does have that bit. ::For the record,I can't read Japanese.So I brose the info by using 2 translation websites,each with their own strenghts and weaknesses.And there's that bit of info that caught my eye. ::Naturally,program translators arent as close as reliable as human ones,so I posted on a forum topic that I orignally visit,which is the Animesuki Gundam 00 Weapons,Mecha & Technology topic and ask some of the translators there to verify it.Finally,user C.A. confirmed the meaning for me.I posted the original Japanese text by the way.For the record,C.A. translated the bit of info in the HG 0 Gundam,but more importantly he translated the 300 Years Later sourcebook,an S1 sourcebook that complies all the S1 Official File if I'm not mistaken,which most of our info and knowledge of Gn Particles we know today come from. ::I would post the link directly but I'm too lazy to go and find the exact post,I'll do it later.It should not be too long ago,should still be around 10-20 pages range from the recent one I would assume. ::By the way,the info states that the Trans-Am System on Masuruo is devloped by Billy Katagiri from Eifman's research notes while the Innovators Trans-Am was developed seperately.It is unknown if they exist any vast difference between them in application and/or effects or even how they function.The info is brief and does not elaborate much. ::For the record,Anew did steal alot of data from CB,we've confirmed that she indeed stole the data of the Twin Drive in the Reborns 00.net profile as well,though that profile was already translated by Mike_S_6,the person who runs the blog that translate some brief Kouryoukoukan summaries of 00P and 00V.I would not be surprised if info and data on the Trans-Am is stolen as well.Though its just speculation on my part for now. ::I'll post the exact post where I verified the info later. ::SonicSP 15:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Made a couple of edits to the weapons of the Masurao and Susanowo. The Model Kit manual for the HG 1/144 Masurao lists it as having a Beam Chakram and Laser Machineguns, so I added them to the profile and edited the Susanowo's accordingly. The Susanowo at first glance seems to have the same laser machineguns, but the manual does not state it does, so I did not add them. Masurao Image: I am a bit bothered by Masurao's infobox image in the article. Not that it's weird, but it looks too proportional like a normal MS. The scale model, the robot damashii model and the lineart all show that Masurao should have longer arms. But here it's 'normal.' Anyway, here's some pics of Masurao: Robot Damashii HG 1/144 :Bronx01 21:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree with you Bronx. Thats essentially the risk we take when we decide to use the CG images. If it was up to me, I'll just stick to the official lineart for the main images but I think most here want to use the Custom 3D CG for some reason. I sort of been against it because I'm afraid of possible errors, but I guess there's not much opposition against the use. :Although we may need more comparison just to be sure, I mean there's always the viewpoint length variation issue. I suggest we compare it with more pictures of the models, specifically the rear viewpoints. Then we'll need to compare the CG to the official lineart. If the problem still holds true, I really suggest we changed to an alternative and more accurate pic.- SonicSP 02:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Protorao Does anyone have any more images of the prototype Masarao? The version before Mr.Bushido requested it's redesign? Rui Usagi (talk) 03:14, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think they are any more. That one from the that book was it. Unless you count that brief head glimpse we got of it in the anime. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 13:44, April 18, 2015 (UTC)